wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amazonite
This SeaWing is for the Invisible Murderers OC Contest. Link Appearance Amazonite was named for the gemstone Amazonite because she looked like one. Her claws, and glow scales are jade. Her under scales are white, and her main scales are turquoise. But most beautiful of all is her eyes. An amazing shade of gold. Personality Ama can be very convincing. She is an expert bribe and negotiator. She is funny and friendly, but she worries a lot. She is loyal to her brother and to Pyromaniac. Relationships Pyromaniac- Ama met Pyro at the New Palace where she was trying to sell her art. Ama thought Pyro was funny and attractive. She talked to Pyro and they fell in love. Amazonite x Pyromaniac. Kyanite- When she was younger, Ama was very dependant on Ky. She asked him for help, and are best friends. Amazonite and Kyanite are very close. Seaturtle- when Amazonite ws born, Seaturtle loved her. But nnow, she ignores her. A Day In The Life A typical day for Ama would be: # Wake up and prepare art. # Head to the New Palace. # Sell art. # Meet a random dragon who she takes to Pyronite (Ama x Pyro = Pyronite) Island. # She kills the dragon to take out her anger. # She spends time with Pyro as they plan their future together. # Ama returns home and sleeps. History The dragonet looked into the dark green dragon's eyes. She smiled and the dragonet smiled back. A Cyan dragon came next. Then a dark blue dragon. "She looks like an Amazonite, doesn't she Ky?" The green dragon said to the blue one. Ky nodded. "That was the name I suggested, mother." Mother loved Ama, but the cyan dragon seemed to more. "She is a beautiful little Jade angel." Said the cyan one. "I can only agree, Cyan." Mother said. "Ama!" Ama shrieked joyfully. Four years Later Amazonite was splashing rainbow colors on to a canvas. Reds, oranges, pinks, yellows, became the sky. Blues, purples, blacks, became the sea. Shades of gray surrounded the edges. She stood back to admire her work. "To the New Palace." Her father, Cyan, called. Ama nodded. She took several paintings, one including a burning house. Once at the New Palace, Ama set up a stand for her paintings. She couldn't wait to sell them. About an hour in, she had sold 5 paintings. Then a fiery-red dragon showed up to her stand. "I like the painting with the burning house." She said. And that started it all. The SkyWing's sad backstory and Ama's sympathy caused them to fall in love. And seven years later, they were still together, but talking about adopting dragonets. But Ky didn't trust Pyromaniac. "She's a firescales!" He said "She can control them!" She replied "But you can't actually have dragonets with her!" "Have you heard about adoption?" They would fight but resolve. Ky learned to trust Pyro. Yay. The saddest day in the world "I could've stopped her." ~ Kyanite You, an excited MudWing, are visiting the New SeaWing palace for the first time. Small shops are set up around you. You visit a silk scarf stand first. You plan to go to that beautiful art stand a few shops down when your done here. You watch the dusklight of the sky. And then hear screaming. You turn your head around to the art stand. The owner of it is weilding a kknife, hissng. "Amazonite! Stop!" Shouts a SeaWing. But it is too late. The SeaWing running the stand jumps on a green SeaWing in front of her. "I never loved you! Your dreams were messed up from the start!" She snarls. And then she murders the green SeaWing right in frot of everyone. A firescales SkyWing standing ny to the SeaWing burns off a bit of her tail. And then the New Palace was empty. Everyone left but you. So you decide to leave. Trivia Amazonite is my first LGBT+ OC. Amazonite kills for inspiration, impression, anger, revenge, and illusion. My first SeaWing OC. Seaturtle doesn't love her anymore. Quotes "Kyanite, please help me!" "The dictionary says Pyromania (n.) An obsessive desire to set fire to things." "if you want to adopt a dragonet, then let's talk about SandWings." (...) "I'd love to take home a few of those beans." "There's is nothing wrong with me liking another dragoness!" "NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Gallery "I couldn't live without you, Pyro." 0741545A-7862-4C42-97E7-24A2131CC1CA.jpg|Aesthetic by Mercy! Tysm! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)